purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Exoterminator
The story of Exoterminator is a lonely one. After buying Minecraft for the 4th time, Exo wanted a more vanilla experience as MCMMO was behind him. Joining Purity on June 31st, he was greeted by a large obsidian cage by several greyfags being tortured and their captor Daddy Satan. Biography Fight For Your Freedom The enslaved greys were told to battle to the death and whoever won would be let out. Exo got to work fisting the nearest grey, and after a brutal showdown, Exo was the victor and was set free into the Nether. Exo took the opportunity to get as far away as possible. Making it several thousands of blocks away, he tumbled through a random portal on a quickly vanishing 4 hearts. New Beginnings From there Exo became white and made his first base, a castle. This base lasted long enough until Exo became a donor with Platinum rank. Sadly soon after, the base was raided, and the bastard that did it messed up the whole organization system doing so. The More The Merrier So Exo moved out into the 60k range making a string of random bases that were linked to the nether highway. The 5th and final 60k base was a mansion in a giant taiga forest, which met an unfortunate end. An unknown person placed a portal next to the mansion, which lead a duo of whites to it. While they were discussing loot, Exo swiftly came in and killed one and quickly drove off the other. Collecting the most valuable possession, Exo began preparations to move again. As the night set in, with Exo about to leave through an underground portal, the duo returned with their full team of 5. Attack Exo heard phantoms above and knowing they weren't for him began to hurry. Stashing his valuables in a chest, Exo hurried back to the surface to see his mansion halfway burnt down. Gathering his 6 dogs, Exo engaged the white he originally drove off by following phantoms tracking down an invisible player. The team were all using invisibility but were only in full iron sets so Exo had some advantage being in full diamond. Driving off 2 to near death, Exo tried to escape as his sword was nearing death. Exo then lost power to his pc while in the nearby lake and feared the worst. He left Purity for 3 days until finally accepting his fate and he rejoined to find a lava trap. The Trap The trap was 3 blocks off from where he logged. Full of hope Exo grabbed his buried stuff and set out to a 100k temporary base. However misfortune was quick to strike Exo. Falling around 100 blocks from a bedrock highway in the Nether, Exo's near god gear and ultimate pickaxe were lost. In an act of stupidity, Exo used hardware acceleration to walk from Spawn to his temp base and was caught by Chief, then Rich stole the ban for speed hacks. The quote "It's hardly speed-hacking, it's hardware acceleration" was born from a conversation between Exo and Penguin. From there Exo moved out to his current island in the new seed where he built a small Beach House, as well as the soon to be Dragon Hotel. The Spawn Party Exo attended the party at spawn and enjoyed the presence of many players he adored and feared. Watching Chief get crystalled signaled the end of the party and had Exo depart soon after for the end portal. Erebus Core Exo made friends with Feraligators and NeveFae and soon became acquainted with Chief. After a few banter sessions with the muttonhead Snoozer, Exo began his initiation into Erebus Core to become an Honor Guard. With his hopes and head high Exo set off on The Great Journey, a massive journey across the Purity landscape, to join The Covenant. Future Dreams Exo dreams of one day becoming The Arbiter of Erebus Core. His teacher, Fal 'Chavamee, has shown him how to stay honorable to the traditions, and how loyalty is a Core attribute. Current Activity To this day Exo enjoys posting various kinds of Japanese media in the discord, confusing people with what gender he is, and making memes with many in the community. http://www.strawpoll.me/18685635 Gallery Exo's First Base= 20190726165634_1.jpg|Throne 20190717072619_1.jpg|Main Corridor 20190727104528_1.jpg|Castle Keep 20190727104613_1.jpg|Castle Walls |-| The Lava Trap= 20190807195156_1.jpg|Lava trap after mansion fight |-| Beach House= 20190921120401_1.jpg|Suntop View 20190921120403_1.jpg|Closer view 20190921120509_1.jpg|Patio View 20190921120518_1.jpg|Dining Room 20190921120528_1.jpg|Upstairs 20190921120552_1.jpg|Deck Area 20190921120613_1.jpg|Pool 20190921120624_1.jpg|Underwater Observation |-| The Spawn Party= 20190921122122_1.jpg|Head collection 20190919223802_1.jpg|Players at spawn 20190919223826_1.jpg|Boone exists owo 20190919224227_1.jpg|Beacons and Signs 20190919224510_1.jpg|More signs 20190919224602_1.jpg|Exo's sign 20190919230042_1.jpg|Aheago 20190919230235_1.jpg|uwu whos dwis 20190919230559_1.jpg|Diseased 20190920011016_1.jpg|Even more signs yay 20190922001707_1.jpg|sign for tiptop 20190922002155_1.jpg|yes you are frazzle |-| Creative Works= 20190830210447 1.jpg Category:Players